el dragon caballero de pegaso y al diosa de la sabiduria
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: durante un ataque al olimpo por parte de la brigada del khaos el dxd, va en llamado del olimpo, pero durante un momento desesperado requiere de medidas desesperadas, es asi como issei se vuelve el usuario de la cloth divina de los milagros, aquella que hirio a hades en la era mitologica y que ahora sera usada por el portador de los milagros (high school dxd/ saint seiya)
1. Chapter 1

Bien espero que les guste este fic que bueno lo hice por el gusto a estas dos series

capitulo 1: pensamientos

* * *

Oir:Marilyn Manson - Resident Evil movie soundtrack 2008

Época de la gran guerra….

La lucha de las tres grandes fracciones….

La muerte de los maos y dios…..

La incapacidad de reproducción de las tres fracciones….

La creación de las evil pieces…

Año 2015…

El encuentro del actual sekiriyutei y unión al clan gremori….

Las tres fracciones consiguen la paz y el enfrentamientro entre los dragones rojo y blanco…..

El inicio del terrorismo contra el mundo sobrenatural por la brigada del khaos…..

El ataque al inframundo…..

El ataque al cielo…..

Todos han sido eventos impactantes en el mundo humano y sobrenatural que nos han hecho darnos cuenta de la capacidad humana y de la debilidad del mundo sobrenatural en los cuales una persona ha sido protagonista de estas; el dragon emperador rojo, pero ahora es a el al que necesitamos…..

Soy **Palas Atenea** también conocida comoatena y como humana como saori kido, protectora del mundo humano.

ahora estoy en el olimpo lugar entre los cielos, el cual anterior mente fue un mundo pacifico ahora es unas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue, esta tierra se encuentra bajo ataque de la brigada del khaos actual enemigo de todas las fracciones del mundo y talvez la máxima amenaza que se haya enfrentado el mundo humano y sobrenatural

sin duda el dragon rojo es lo que necesitamos para poder proteger la paz del mundo algo que solo el puede hacer…..

* * *

~olimpo- actual ataque de la brigada del khaos~

Han pasado ya tres horas desde que el asendio del grupo terrorista comenzó ninguno de nosotros esperábamos estar aquí, yo hyodo issei y mis compañeros del equipo anti terrorista el dxd estamos en el interior del olimpo aunque nos hicimos camino entre tandos demonios, caidos, magos y dragones renegados seguimos moviéndonos, las principales fuerzas de ataque de la brigada del khaos han sido eliminas asi como sus diferentes lideres, aunque sin duda alguna no hemos podido eliminarlos del todo el final de esta batalla se acerca, ahora nos dirigimos hacia dos lugares que podrina ser el objetivo de la brigada del khaos.

El club del oculismo y el equipo de vali vamos a el santuario de los héroes un lugar donde las clods o armaduras de los grandes héroes y caballleros de grecia permanecen mientras el grupo sitri, julio, son goku, cao cao y sairorg van ala sala de armas legendarias lugar de descanzo de armas altamente poderoasa como las longinus sin duda dos objetivos que pondrían un giro en el actual rumbo de la guerra…

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado pero si es asi dejarlo en los reviews y esperar el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Bien espero que les guste este fic que bueno lo hice por el gusto a estas dos series

capitulo 2: cloth de pegaso

* * *

el grupo gremori habia conseguido llegar hasta el salon de los heroes, el el lugar habia varias estatuas de personas, todas se veian jovenes y con un aura de valentia

el castaño estaba sorprendido ya que junto a ellas habia multiples cajas extrañas en el lugar la cuales parecian importantes

-y estas cajas de que son?-pregunto ya que no sabia para que eran

-en ellas se guardan las cloths de los guerreros legendarios aunque ya no estan a dispocicion de humanos desde hace decadas- aclaro la lider del grupo rias gremori

mientras inspecionaban el lugar pero una chica de pelo morado observava alos chicos, todo parecia estar en orden asi que decidieron retirarse he ir con los demas mienbros del equipo cuando la puerta se habrio estruendosamente, se trataba de hades el dios del reino de los muertos junto a muchos individuos con armaduras moradas que emitian un aura asesina, asi al ver al dios dedujeron que se trataba de que el ataque habia sido originado por el ya que no era la primera vez que ayudaba alos terroristas asi que no les sorprendia mucho esto

-por que sigues ayudando ala brigada del khaos, dios hades?-pregunto la peli roja

-por que qiero el poder maximo para poder eliminar a zeus y alas demas fracciones pero ahora que estan aqui podria eliminarlos del camino, eliminenlos¡-declaro el dios

asi los chasqueando los dedos los hombres con armadura no dudaron en lanzarse contra el grupo gremory,asi dio comienzo a una lucha por sobrevivir, rias y akeno trabajaban juntas lanzando combinaciones de sus ataques magicos eliminando alos atacantes, xenovia y kiba cortaban alos caballeros mientras protegian a asia, koneko y rosswaisser atacaban con ataques de tipo magico y destructivo contra grandes grupos de enemigos, gasper permanecia en forma de murcielago informando sobre los movimientos del enemigo y cubria las espaldas de todos y finalmente issei que iba directamente contra el dios de la muerte

los caballeros eran faciles de derrotar a diferenca de los dragones malignos asi que no hubo problema en eliminarlos rapidamente, pero el castaño que se encontraba en balanze breaker no lo tenia facil contra el dios de la muerte, no importaba que clase de ataque enviara era facilmente rechazado, el castaño estaba comenzando a molestarse devido a su situacion asi que opto por intentar algo

-chicos nesesito unos momentos para intentar algo-dijo el castaño

-entendido issei, todos demosle el tiempo que necesite para terminar con esto-indico la peli roja mientras todos asentian

-si buchou- asi todos rodearon al dios mientras este no se inmutaba por ellos

asi todos comenzaron un bombardeo de ataques magicos, los cuales eran bloqueados o regresados sin dificultad, mientras el era distraido el castaño habia hecho aparecer un gran cañon en su pecho de donde una gran cantidad de energia era juntada

-(solo un poco mas)-pensaba el castaño mientras veia asu compañeros luchar con mucha dificultad

las explociones por los ataques comenzaron a destruir el salon, el dios del reino de los muertos estaba canzado de jugar con el grupo gremori asi que mientras invocaba una espada oscura alcanzo a ver al castaño

-ya me canze de ustedes...desaparescan basuras¡-ordeno el dios mientras lanzaba una onda de energia con su espada la cual arrojo alos demonios hacia las paredes sin problemas, devio ala onda y el choque con la paredes quedaron con varias heridas y una gran fatiga devido al uso de ataques sin sesar contra el dios, aunque fue tiempo suficiente para que el castaño juntara todo su poder en el ataque que realizaria

-toma esto dios hades, COLICION DE LONGINO¡-dijo el castaño mientras un rayo era impulsado desde su pecho con direcion hacia el dios de los muertos, el ataque tenia un gran nivel de poder ya que destruia lo que estubiera asu paso

el dios hades permanecia en su lugar sin unmutarse mientras alzaba su brazo con su espada, al momento que el ataque estubo a momentos de el con un corte en horizontal rechazo el ataque regresandolo hacia el castaño

el castaño no pudo esquivar el ataque asi que resivio el golpe generando una gran explocion, la cual desintegro parte de su armadura, las partes que se mantuvieron desaparecieron dejando al castaño jadeando por el uso de energia execiva en ese ataque

todos en el grupo gremory estaban cansados y con heridas solo el castaño fue el unico en volverse a levantar con dificultad y asi lanzandoce contra el dios solo con su guantelete, al estar cerca una fuerza lo empujo enviadolo hacia atras estreyandoce contra una estatua

nuevamente pero con sangre brotando de su frente se volvio a reincorporar con dificultad y asi lanzandose nuevamente contra el dios resiviendo el mismo resultado del intento anterior, nuevamente se reincorporo y realizo lo mismo con el mismo resultado y nuevamente, no importaba cuantas veses fuera lanzado hacia atras siempre se reincorporaba

-por que te sigues levantando idiota?-pregunto el dios molesto por la insistencia del castaño

-porque...si no te detengo mucha gente morira-dijo levantandoce nuevamente

-entonces te eliminare de una vez por todas-dijo mientras lanzaba un ataque de onda oscura hacia el castaño, todos sus compañeros estaban asustados ya que el castaño no se movia

-issei ¡-gritaron todos al unisono pero un brillo dorado llamo la atencion de todos, al ver el origen del destello vieron a un chica de cabello morado que vestia un vestido blanco sin mangas, en su mano algo brillaba intensamanete

(oir:saint seiya pegasus ryu sei ken)

-hyoudo issei¡- grito la chica mientras el castaño veia ala chica- toma esto¡-ordeno mientras lanzaba algo del tamaño de una tapa de refresco

el castaño alcanzo a omar lo que le habaian arrojado, cuando estubo en sus manos brillo con mas intencidad, al ver que era se trataba de una chapa con el logo de un caballo alado el cual brillo intensamente probocando que el castaño lo soltara, al caer una caja se formo de la cual se transformo en un caballo alado de metal, el caul se separo en varias partes las cuales cubrieron al castaño

un brillo aparecia dejando a todos segados, cuando su vista volvio vieron al castaño cubierto por una armadura alada de plata con detalles rojos y gemas verdes, parecia que se hubiera fucionado con el bosted gear, mientras todos veian sorprendidos al castaño el dios de la muerte lo veia con odio y mucho rencor

-PERO COMO ES ESO POSIBLE SOLO HUMANOS Y DIOSES DEL OLIMPO DEVERIAN SER CAPASES DE USER LAS CLOTHS?-pregunto molesto y sorprendido

el castaño que vestia la armadura solo lo veia con odio en sus ojos, no sabia por que pero emanaba un aura asesina hacia el dios

-dios hades yo no soy un demonio puro soy un demonio reencarnado de un humano-declaro con seriedad

-un humano reencarnado?¡ imposible¡-dijo sorprendido

-(compañero no se porque pero la cloth tiene voluntad propia y me esta diciendo que uses un ataque contra el)-dijo el dragon al castaño

-bien...vamos lluvia de meteoritos¡-dijo el castaño mientras corria hacia el dios mientras hacentaba un golpe al aire, en un momento a otro desaparecio y reapareciendo atras del dios hades

-que paso?-pregunto el rubio gremory

-maldito-dijo el dios de la muerte, cuando comenzo a resivir 1000 golpes ala velocidad de la luz con potencia duplicada por 50 gracias al bosted gear- ghaaaaaaa- fueron los gritos del dios que al resivir el ataque 1000 fue enviado al fondo de la habitacion- no pienso terminar asi de ser necesario tendre que destruir la armadura de pegaso-declaro levantandoce con dificultad

-eso significa que esta armadura era su objetivo no?-pregunto el castaño

-asi es, esa armadura que portas es capaz de realizar milagros que alguien normal no podria aunque en estos momentos no se encuentra en su estado normal sino en su estado divino no conosco porque entro en este estado pero se ha vuelto ahora una amenaza, ya que esa armadura en ese estado es capaz de herirme pero eso ya no importa por que la destruire en este momento-declaro lanzandoce con una espada en mano

el castaño estaba preparado para el siguiente ataque

-no me rendire ni dejare que te salgas con la tuya dios hades vamos ascalon...-dijo el castaño

-...blade galaxy mode- dijo el guantelete al momento de invocar la espada la cual salio cubierta de un aura azul pura, el diseño habia cambiado ahora parecia mas larga y delgada casi como si fuera un objeto fragil, el castaño que esperanba el sonido habitual cuando invoca la espada sagrada se sorprendio al ver la nueva arma y el nombre de esta, aunque le dio poca importancia y con gran velocidad realizo una estocada contra el dios

los dos permanecieron parados atras del otro pero el dios hades cayo con una herida en su pecho mientras la espada del castaño estaba cubierta de rojo sangre

-no me venceras, almenos te tomare a ti-declaro con voz que solo el y el castaño oyeron,mientras desaparecia en particulas...

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado pero si es asi dejarlo en los reviews y esperar el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Bien espero que les guste este fic que bueno lo hice por el gusto a estas dos series

capitulo 3: problemas el inframundo vs el olimpo

* * *

una chica de cabellos violetas y vestido blanco aparecio enmedio de la batalla

(oir:saint seiya pegasus ryu sei ken)

-hyoudo issei¡- grito la chica mientras el castaño veia ala chica- toma esto¡-ordeno mientras lanzaba algo del tamaño de una tapa de refresco

el castaño alcanzo a tomar lo que le habaian arrojado, cuando estubo en sus manos brillo con mas intencidad, al ver que era se trataba de una chapa con el logo de un caballo alado el cual brillo intensamente probocando que el castaño lo soltara, al caer una caja se formo de la cual se transformo en un caballo alado de metal, el caul se separo en varias partes las cuales cubrieron al castaño

un brillo aparecia dejando a todos segados, cuando su vista volvio vieron al castaño cubierto por una armadura alada de plata con detalles rojos y gemas verdes, parecia que se hubiera fucionado con el bosted gear, mientras todos veian sorprendidos al castaño el dios de la muerte lo veia con odio y mucho rencor

-PERO COMO ES ESO POSIBLE SOLO HUMANOS Y DIOSES DEL OLIMPO DEVERIAN SER CAPASES DE USER LAS CLOTHS?-pregunto molesto y sorprendido

el castaño que vestia la armadura solo lo veia con odio en sus ojos, no sabia por que pero emanaba un aura asesina hacia el dios

-dios hades yo no soy un demonio puro soy un demonio reencarnado de un humano-declaro con seriedad

-un humano reencarnado?¡ imposible¡-dijo sorprendido

(oir:Fairy Tail Dragon Force)

-(compañero no se porque pero la cloth tiene voluntad propia y me esta diciendo que uses un ataque contra el)-dijo el dragon al castaño

-bien...- asi mientras el dragon le daba las indicaciones el castaño comenzo a ser rodeado por un aura azul-...aqui voy¡...vamos lluvia de meteoritos¡-dijo el castaño mientras corria hacia el dios mientras hacentaba un golpe al aire, en un momento a otro desaparecio y reapareciendo atras del dios hades

-que paso?-pregunto el rubio gremory

-...puag-el dios hadez habia escupido sangre sin sabre por que cosa que dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes- maldito-dijo el dios de la muerte, cuando comenzo a resivir 1000 golpes ala velocidad de la luz con potencia duplicada por 50 gracias al bosted gear- ghaaaaaaa- fueron los gritos del dios que al resivir el ataque 1000 fue enviado al fondo de la habitacion- n...no... pienso terminar asi... de ser necesario tendre que destruir la armadura de pegaso-declaro levantandoce con dificultad

-eso significa que esta armadura era su objetivo no?-pregunto el castaño viendo las intenciones del dios de la muerte

-asi es, esa armadura que portas es capaz de realizar milagros increibles e inimaginables que alguien normal no podria realizar facilmente, aunque en estos momentos no se encuentra en su estado normal sino en su estado divino no conosco porque entro en este estado pero se ha vuelto ahora una amenaza, ya que esa armadura en ese estado es capaz de herirme pero eso ya no importa por que la destruire en este momento-declaro levantandoce mientras era cubierto por un aura oscura

-todos retrocedan esa aura es demaciodo peligrosa-ordeno la peliroja pero su sirvo y peo no acato las instrucciones de su ama-issei?¡-se pregunto mientras lo mieraba sorprendida

el castaño estaba preparado para el siguiente ataque mientras su sacred gear multiplicaba su poder nuevamente

- **b** **oost...boost...boost,boost,boost** -asi el sacred gear repitio las mismas palabras durante unos momentos

-no me rendire ni dejare que te salgas con la tuya dios hades, vamos ascalon...-dijo el castaño

- **...blade galaxy mode** \- dijo el guantelete al momento de invocar la espada la cual salio cubierta de un aura azul pura, el diseño habia cambiado ahora parecia mas larga y delgada casi como si fuera un objeto fragil, el castaño que esperanba el sonido habitual cuando invoca la espada sagrada se sorprendio al ver la nueva arma y el nombre de esta, aunque le dio poca importancia y con gran velocidad realizo una estocada contra el dios que tambien inboco una espada de color negra al instante mientras se lanzaba contra el castaño, asi ambos a gran velocidad realizaron su ataque permaneciendo el uno atras del otro en posicion de estoque, los dos permanecieron parados unos momentos pero el dios hades cayo con una herida en su pecho mientras la espada del castaño estaba cubierta de rojo sangre

-no me venceras, almenos te tomare a ti-declaro con voz que solo el y el castaño oyeron,mientras desaparecia en particulas oscuras, el castaño lo volteo aver con un rostro serio, para despues ser envuelto en una luz mientras la armadura volvia asu forma portatil, minetras el castaño la tomaba en su mano

-la armadura de los milagros he?...baya todo por esto...-dijo mientras se desplomaba en el suelo siendo atrapado por el rubio y amigo kiba yuuto

-te tengo isse kun-dijo mientras veia asu compañero que habia quedado inconiente

-issei san-dijo la monja mientras usaba su sacred gear para curar al castaño, todos estaban sorprendidos por como los sucesos se desarollaron pero estaban mas preocupados por el castaño que haiba sido capaz de usar una armadura de batalla del olimpo y una siendo de las mas poderosas

pero en otro lado se encontraba sierta peli roja viendo con seriedad ala la chica de cabellos violetas que le dio la armadura al castaño

-que sucede aqui...saori?-pregunto la peliroja

-nada solo una batalla como se puede apreciar-dijo con normalidad

-sabes que a eso no me refiero, por que issei es capas de usar esa armadura?-pregunto molesta

-no lo se, solo se que cuando entro a esta habiatacion la armadura comenzo a reaccionar a el, aunque no te preocupes no se la dejare, como bien sabes el tiene que ganarla en una batalla contra los soldados mas fuertes del olimpo que aspiran a ella dentro de unas semanas, aunque no creo que estes dispuesta a dejarlo venir a luchar-dijo mientras la veia con una lijera sonrisa

-no dejare que el se vuelva uno de los caballeros a tu dispocicion-dijo rias amenzasando ala pelivioleta

-ya lo veremos rias-dijo dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar-pero seras capas de detenerlo a el de querer volver a usar esa armadura?-pregunto mientras caminaba aen un pasillo desapareciendo de la vista de la peliroja, ella por su lado solo estaba preocupada ella tenia razon el castaño trataria de obtener esa armadura a como diera lugar y al acerlo dejaria de estar asu servicio y pasaria bajo el cargo de saori, actual atena del olimpo

-issei que haras ahora?-se preguntaba angustiada, pero en esos momentos nadie se percato que una espora de energia oscura del dios del reino de los muertos ingresaba al castaño que permanecia inconciente...

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado pero si es asi dejarlo en los reviews y esperar el siguiente capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Bien espero que les guste este fic que bueno lo hice por el gusto a estas dos series y que finalmente reanudo

en cuanto a un comentario de lso anteriores capitulos recordar que la serie de saint seiya los caballeros y dioses en algunos casos eran reencarnaciones o personas elegidas por las armaduras para portar o obtener algun poder de las constelaciones sin embargo quise eliminar al hades existente para darle un poco de loguca a ambas series aunque he de admitirlo si hice aquel momento algo corto y poco dramatico pero corregire eso despues

asi sin mas que decir el siguiente capitulo..

capitulo 4: de demonio a caballero de bronce, "el caballero de sagitario"

* * *

el castaño se reincorporaba en una cama, mas presisamente era la suya, se encontraba en su casa algo vendado debido alas heridas de su cuerpo por la batalla, aunque se sentia mas cansado de lo normal y no sabia por que

-que ha pasado?-pregunto el castaño, en su mano aparecio un brillo verde

-veo que ya despertasde compañero-dijo el dragon de gales

-draig que sucedio?-

-bueno es complejo veras ahora no tienes nada de energia ya que la usaste toda multilicada por 100 veses debido al bostted gear en un solo ataque y eso dejo tus reservas magicas y energeticas en ceros literalmente-dijo el dragon de gales con tono normal

-y..ya veo..-dijo el castaño cerrando sus ojos nuevamente-...heeeee?¡-dijo levantandoce para tomar su brazo y ponerlo en su rostro-a que te refieres con eso draig?¡-pregunto el castaño

-ni siquiera yo lo se compañero solo entendi que o bien parece ser que el uso de aquella armadura griega intencifico tus poderes canalizandolos en un punto exacto multiplicado por 100 y usando una energia similar ala explocion de mil soles en un ataque similar a una lluvia de meteoritos o la segunda que seria basicamente un no se-dijo el dragon de gales

-pero no recuerdo que sucedio despues de que aquella chica me arrojo una chapa metalica-dijo el castaño

-mmm...supongo que fue tu propio poder y determinacion entonces lo que te llevaron a tal evento increible y poco realista sin embargo supongo que todo esta bien estas vivo salvaste el olimpo y por si fuera poco gracias a ti las fracciones y el olimpo cerraron una alianza exitosamente la cual sera hecha oficialmente hoy-dijo el dragon de gales

-supongo que tienes razon digo no es como que las cosas vayan a ser diferentes ahora-dijo issei muy feliz mente y despreocupadamente para comenzar a reir junto con el dragon de gales al unizono antes de callar ambos-...verdad draig?-dijo el castaño algo mas serio

-eso creo aun sigo sin entender el actual sistema mundial como sea parece ser que tu energia ha vuelto a su nivel normal algo un poco mas intencificada y estable nada fuera de lo normal desde este punto-dijo el dragon de gales

-bueno supongo que no habra problema entonces si trato de volver ala rutina normal? o algun enfrentamiento contra la brigada del caos?-pregunto el castaño

-claro que no, vamos tiene sque apurarte para llegar ala escuela hoy es lunes-dijo el dragon de gales divertido

-queee?¡ por que no me dijiste que se me hacia tarde para la escuela draig?-pregutno el castaño levantandoce de la cama king size para diriguirse a su closet y buscar su uniforme, cambiandoce rapido y bajando las escaleras rapidamente

-ise apurate o llegaras tarde ala escuela-dijo su padre en el sofa mientras tomaba cafe y leia el periodico su hijo castaño solo paso por atras de el rapidamente

-estoy en eso papa-dijo el castaño con una tostada en su boca-me voy-dijo cerrando la puerta y saliendo rapidamente del lugar, su padre seguia en el sofa

-vaya hijo tan problematico no crees cariño?-dijo el padre de issei feliz viendo asu esposa

-si tienes razon-dijo su madre

de camino ala escuela el castaño corria tan rapido como podia mientras su tostada seguia en su boca

-voy tarde, voy tarde-repetia una y otra vez por las calles de kuoh pero al ir con las prisas choco con alguien lo que genero que su tostada saliera volando al cielo, el castaño solo permanecia en el suelo-ouch ouch se dolio m..mi tostada?¡-dijo viendo a todos lados para final verla caer lentamente al suelo, sin embargo alguien estaba de pie y que inexplicamblemente atrapo la tostada, era un hombre joven no aparentaba mas de 19 años, su cabellera era negra y sus ojos rojos como la sangre,vestia ropas negras y a ojos de isse parecia alguien peligroso aunque tambien mas bien Presentaba una apariencia de aspecto valiente (para aclaralo imaginense una version de seiya pero con cabello negro)

-esto es tuyo no?-pregunto el pelinegro

-s..si-dijo el castaño aun en el suelo

-ten-dijo el chico dandole la tostada al castaño que solo la tomo extrañado

el chico pelinegro extendio su brazo al castaño y este la tomo levantandoce y sacudiendo sus ropas

-gracias-dijo el castaño haciendo reverencia

-no te preocupes mas importante parece que vas ala escuela kuoh sera mejor que te apures-dijo el pleinegro haciendo que el castaño revisara su reloj y viera la hora

-rayos voy tarde¡ muchas gracias por salvar mi tostada-dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia y comenzando a correr para su instituto nuevamente, el pelinegro solo lo veia algo extrañado pero conprensivo

-vaya supongo que las cosas seguiran siendo algo interesantes por aqui-dijo el oji rojo, sin embargo su celular sono, no tardo ni dos segundos en contestar-si aqui hiroki-dijo el chico mientras respondia con una sonriza para cambiar su rostro aun serio- ya veo...estoy en camino-asi concluyo su llamada mientras volteaba a ver nuevamente el camino por donde el castaño habia continuado corriendo, para simplemente retirarse del lugar...

* * *

en el inframundo..

todos los lideres de las fracciones del cielo, el inframundo, los caidos, la fraccion nordica, youkai y el olimpo se encontraban en una sala en la mancion gremory, todos estaban presentes para ver la union oficial del olimpo alas fracciones...

-atena sama, es un gusto poder tenerla aqui para firmar la union entre la fraccion del olimpo y las de la demas fracciones-dijo sizchers al frente de los demas lideres

-el gusto es mio maoh lucifer-dijo la diosa griega minetras hacia una reverencia

-bien quisiera tratar algunos temas sobre los beneficios de la alianza griega con las demas fracciones-dijo el maoh mientras llebaba alos inviatdos a una sala donde habian varias sillas y una mesa circular

-no es que quiera interrumpirlo y sonar descortes actual lucifer sin embargo mis asuntos ademas de la alianza tienen que ver con un asunto del olimpo-dijo la diosa tomando asiento

-un asunto del olimpo? y que tiene que ver con nosotros?-pregunto el arcangel michael

-vera...-asi la explicacion de la diosa atena comenzo minetras los lideres escuchana atentamente...

* * *

en la academia kuoh...

el grupo gremory se encontraba en el cuarto del club de investigacion de lo oculto donde todos estaban reunidos incluido el grupo sitri

-rias por que nos has mandado a llamar?-pregunto la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-no lo se sona solo oni sama me dijo que queria vernos a todos aqui pero no explico por que-dijo rias algo preociupada por la razon, asi sin tener en cunata cuanto tiempo tendrian que esperar todos los presentes comenzaron a matar el tiempo, rias y sona estaban teninedo un juego de ajedres con sus respectivas reinas a un lado de ellas, las demas chicas de ambos grupo solo se encontraban en la sala hablando sobre cosas que habain experimentado durante el inicente en el olimpo mientras los chicos estaban en una esquina hablando sobre un tema en particular

-ouch, eso duele¡-dijo el portador del dragon de gales mientras sobaba su brazo

-callate hyoudo ahora explica como es eso de que venciste aun dios...otra vez?¡-dijo el portador de vitra molesto

-ya te lo dije yo y kiba, solo tome esa chapa metalica y de la anda salio una ramadura la cual me cubrio y de un solo golpe veci a hades, de no haber sido asi hubiera muerto-dijo el castaño molesto con su compañero aunqeu sus palabras no convencian del todo al peon sitri

-aun asi y mas como pudiste usar una armadura griega?-dijo el rubio sitri

-ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos-dijo el caballero gremory, kiba yuuto- segun azazel el usar una armadura sagrada griega es imposible sin el entrenamiento y poder para portarla-dijo el rubio

-y entonces?-pregunto nuevamente el rubio sitri

-no lo sabemos-dijeron ambos chicos gremory al rubio sitri al unisono

-aun asi fue increible lo que hizo issei kun-dijo el rubio

-aunque lo digas asi kiba creo que exageras solo fue suerte en esta ocasion-culmino el castaño mientras veia a todas las chicas presentes gremory y sitri- si solo fue suerte...-dijo el castaño con palabras algo tristes pero con su usual exprecion feliz, solo los dos rubios veian con extrañesa al castaño...

* * *

en el inframundo..

la junta se estaba tornando algo... inesperada

-me niego totalmente-dijo sizchers molesto

-tranquilizate maoh lucifer ademas la diosa atena tiene un punto valido-dijo el dios odin

-pero lo que me esta diciendo es mucho mas de lo que esperaba por parte del olimpo-dijo el maoh molesto

-se que es algo en lo cual no tengo derecho a exigir maoh sizchers sin embargo debes entender que el actual portador del dragon de gales consiguio derrotar y tambien asesinar aun dios del olimpo, eso y que tambien fue el unico en mas de dos decadas en conseguir usar la cloth de pegaso, una armadura que solo puede ser usada por gente de noble y puro corazon es por eso que solicito frente a todos ustedes que me premitan llevarme a hyoudo issei a grecia- continuo la diosa atena

-lamento decirtelo diosa atena pero hyoudo issei es un demonio, siervo del grupo gremory asi como alguien que se encuentra bajo nuestra proteccion-dijo el maoh pelirojo

-pero debes entender que hyoudo issei tiene que cumplir una condena por sus actos al asesinar un dios asi como debe de ser investigado apra ver que cualidades lo hicieron capaz de usar la cloth-dijo la diosa con un semblante tranquilo, sin embargo el maoh estaba en sus limites sobre la conversacion

-no lo hare, si siges incistiendo tendre que pedirle que se vaya-dijo el maoh tratando de contener su ira

-temo que seguire haciendolo, lo que sucedio aquel dia no puede ser pasado por alto en la fraccion griega-dijo la diosa atena sin mebargo aquellas palabras habian hecho superar el limite del maoh

-no seguire escuchando mas tonterias sobre el siervo de mi hermana, guardias llevenla ala entrada-ordeno el maoh molesto, los demas lideres veian con sorpresa las acciones del maoh asi que desesperadamente trataban de hacer entrar en razon al maoh siendo inutiles su intentos

los guardias del maoh se acercaban lentamente ala diosa que solo veia como era rodeada por los demonios, la escolta de caballeros habia permanecido afuera del cuarto asi como las demas escoltas de los lideres del as fracciones, y solo las personas de confianza del los lideres permanecian en el lugar, julio acompañaba a michael, azazel se encontraba solo, odin estaba junto a vali, yakasa estaba con un hombre de cabellera gris y finalmente sizchers con dos guardias los cuales ahora rodeaban ala diosa atena.

la diosa se veia acorralada pues se alejaba un poco de los guardias que obedecian las ordenes del maoh sin embargo algo inesperado sucedio, un joven habai aparecido frente a los demonios interponiendoce entre la diosa atena y los guardias

- _Atomic Thunderbolt_ -dijo el resien legado mientras se ponia de pie y inmediatamente los dos guardias demonios eran lanzados contra la pared destruyendola, cosa que sorprendio a todos los presentes pues nunca lo vieron llegar o siquiera habian sentido su presencia

-quien eres tu?-pregunto el maoh aun mas molesto por la interrupcion del chico

-perdon por mi osadia...me llamo hiroki takahashi, actual caballero dorado de sagitario-se presento el pelinegro

-tardaste mucho-le recrimino la diosa

-perdon no encontraba la sala en esta mancion-dijo el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia

-no importa, bien sizchers te tengo una propuesta para decidir esto de una vez por todas-dijo la diosa

-te escucho-contesto el maoh con ojos serios, cosa que llamo la tencion de azazel ya que era la misma mirada que uso contra hades en el incidente al inframundo causado por la fraccion de los heroes

-la alianza esta hecha y seria muy malo el romperla solo por este asunto con hyoudo issei asi que te propongo algo, tengamos un rating game-propuso la diosa

-me parece bien, si ganamos dejaras a hyoudo issei y si perdemos...-dijo el maoh

-si pierdes hyoudo issei sera pasado ala fraccion griega sin imporner resisitencia-dijo la diosa

-bien escoge a tus mejores guerreros que yo personalmente enviare a mi nobleza a defender al prometido de mi hermana-dijo el maoh rojo

-preferiria que cada mienbro de las fracciones envien auna persona de su confianza y fuerza ya que el asunto segun tus propias palabras corresponde a todas las fracciones presentes asi que supongo que esta batalla tambien es asunto suyo o me equiboco?-pregunto la diosa de la sabiduria a los demas lideres

-bien, por la felicidad de mis alumnas lo hare-dijo azazel

-yo lo hare por irina y por lo mucho que le debo a issei-contesto el overlord del cielo michael

-yo lo are por que issei kun sera mi prometido-continuo yakasa

-yo no lo hare-dijo el dios odin

-pero por que viejo?-pregunto el caido

-por que estoy seguro que esto esta aml sin haberlo consultado con los involucrados en este asunto-dijo el dios nordico

-vamos odin?-dijo vali actual portador del dragon desvanecedor-yo entrare en nombre de la fraccion nordica-dijo el oji azul dando un paso frente

-de ser asi entonces yo representare a mi diosa-dijo hiroki levantnadoce del suelo y encarando alos lideres de las fracciones

-hiroki no deberias-dijo la diosa atena preocupada

-no se preocupe atena sama prometi defender el santuario y a usted con mi vida y si usted desea algo hare lo que sea para conseguirlo para usted-dijo con determinacion el actual caballero dorado

-bien entonces esta decidido, mis caballeros dorados contra sus mejores guerreros, el jeugo se lllevara en dos semanas supongo que sera tiempo suficiente para preparase declaro al diosa...

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado pero si es asi dejarlo en los reviews y esperar el siguiente capitulo


End file.
